Bounded By Aura
by bespectacled-lazy
Summary: Dawn starts out on her Pokemon journey after searching for the missing starters when she encounters a Pikachu. This Pikachu takes her to a cave where she meets a sleeping boy dressed in strange clothes. Her journey starts there. This is a tale of twists in time and how two people meet in unexpected circumstances. [Rewrite of Prince of Aura] [PearlShipping]
1. Celebi

**A/N: Hey, this is actually a remake of the original ****Prince of Aura****. I'll keep the old story on this site, just in case if you want to read it (Yeah, I don't mind if you read it, just prepare for terrible writing and dragged out plots along with homoerotic subtext). I'm terribly sorry if you liked my original characters but they won't appear…maybe. I'm also sorry if you don't like the BW or XY cast but when I saw them, I had this desire to put them into the story. Also, the prologue is rewritten and became Chapter 1. This chapter is very long since it focuses on three characters. If you're wondering if Serena will have a crush on Ash (known as Satoshi in this story), you'll just have to see for yourself. Also, I know my original characters will be removed but the Aura Hunters will still be present.**

**Like what I've said in the first story, this story was based off the eighth Pokemon movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Celebi**

**-The Past Era, Year ?-**

* * *

Rain poured and a lone pikachu scurried towards a nearby cave. The mouse pokemon stopped and then gave a worried look. The source behind the expression on its face was because of a young boy. He was dressed in a blue tunic with light blue trousers and had a black cape accompanied with a red hat. The boy looked as if he was in pain. He was also clutching his abdomen and hiding an obvious wound with his hand.

"Pikapi..."

"Hey, Pikachu..." the boy said weakly, "Did you get help?"

The yellow mouse did not change its expression.

"Sir Satoshi!" yelled a voice as Pikachu's expression changed and turned to see a young girl around the same age as the boy, Satoshi. The girl was dressed in fancy clothing that consisted of a pink fluffy dress covered with a white cardigan but it was drenched due to the rain. Her hair was brown and accompanied with a red ribbon on the back of her hair.

"Princess..."

Seeing his whisper, she became shocked as she sat down and held onto his hand. "Hold on! Help is on the way! The doctor will be here quickly so just hang on!" Her blue eyes were on the verge of tears.

"I don't think I can hang on anymore. This wound is going to kill me." He eyed his wound that was covered with his hand. The princess held onto his free hand.

"Please don't go." she said, "If you go, who will be my knight? Who will heal the wounds of the injured? Who will play with Pikachu? If you are gone, then Sir Aaron will-

"He's gone. Sir Aaron's gone."

She seemed surprised.

"What?"

"I don't know the details, I heard that he died in the midst of this war and I don't know where Lucario is."

"Sir Satoshi..."

Satoshi sighed and then slumped. His hand was still on the wound.

"My journey ends here, I guess. There were happy parts like meeting you, Pikachu, Sir Aaron, Lucario, that bard, her, the prince, and there were bad things like this war and all the betrayals I've been through...but..."

His wound made him wince in pain. The princess held his hand tighter.

"Please don't die!"

"Dying is my only option..."

"No..." Her eyes began to produce tears.

"Sir Satoshi..."

"I'm glad I got to serve for your kingdom." he said with a weak smile, "When I die, take Pikachu with you."

The tears also led to quivering lips.

"Princess Haruka, please don't cry. What did I say about princesses and tears?"

"Not only are you a knight, but also a dear friend! I refuse to let you die!" She removed her ribbon and tried to cover his wound. He grasped her hand.

"Please do not stop me, princess." His eyes were getting heavy. "Thank you...for everything..." He quietly whispered as his eyelids finally shut and his head tilted toward the side.

"SATOSHI!" the brunette princess yelled as more tears spilled heavily.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out with tears pouring out of its eyes as well.

They silently wept throughout the downpour. Suddenly, Pikachu's ears twitched.

"Pika?"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

Pikachu ran towards the cave entrance. He searched for the source of the noise he heard.

_Biiii_

It was even more audible this time. A flash of green light appeared. A small pokemon had entered the cave. It was a light green pixie-like pokemon with large blue eyes surrounded with dark rings. Haruka noticed its presence and the pokemon went over to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Aren't you...that pokemon, Celebi?" she asked with a puzzling tone. "You exist? I only believed you were a fairy tale."

"Bi!" Celebi cried out joyously.

The happiness in Celebi died out as it saw the dead boy. The burnette girl turned away due to sadness. "He's...really dead..."

Pikachu looked down until its ears twitched. "Pika?"

The small yellow rodent approached the dead boy. The burnette noticed and then called for him. The yellow rodent's frown turned into a smile as it turned towards the princess and tugged on the ends of her dress.

"Pikapi, pikachu."

Confused, the princess approached the dead boy. She couldn't hear anything due to the rain so she proceeds to touch his neck. Her face brightened up. "He's not dead yet! He has a pulse!"

She gave off a smile of relief. Celebi was happy as it flew unstoppingly back and forth with joy. The princess turned around and noticed that the rain was pouring heavier than usual.

"With this much rain, the doctor might not make it on time..." She got up with a determination in her blue eyes. "Pikachu, stay here. I'm going to get the doctor to come here quickly even if it costs me my life. If I can't save a dear friend, then I can't call myself Princess Haruka of the Touka Kingdom! As the heir to the throne, I must save my people! If I can save one then I can save many more! We will not bow down to the Aura Hunters! Weather conditions will not thwart me as well!"

"Pika!" The startled pokemon shook its head and tugged on her dress again.

She bent down at eye-level with the small Pokemon. "I have to. Satoshi is here on the verge of death. I can't just sit here doing nothing as my friend is slowly dying!"

Pikachu gave a worried look. The princess smiled at the pokemon, "Don't worry, I've got pokemon friends as well. It'll work out."

Her gaze shifted back outside. She yelled, "It's now or never!"

She grabbed her dress and then started to run, soaking herself in the terrible storm with determination. Pikachu was just looking at her back, with a worried face and then it turned back to look at his unconscious and wounded friend.

"Pikapi..."

Celebi, looking at the saddened Pikachu, suddenly started to glow. This caught Pikachu's attention as he shifted his attention towards the glowing pokemon.

"Biiiii..." it said as its eyes started to glow.

"Pika...?"

Soon after, the whole cave started to glow. Pikachu gave off a surprised expression and then it became more shocked as the surrounding suddenly became white with only Celebi, Pikachu and Satoshi being the only ones in the white area. Then the area changed from white to brown as Celebi stopped glowing and flew out of the cave.

"Pika!" Pikachu followed Celebi but stopped when he noticed the outside environment. Previously, it was pouring but now, the area was rich in green and tall trees blended in with the green grasses. He took a small step and then smiled as the gentle wind breezes by.

Pikachu turned to look at Satoshi who was still in the same condition as before. Wanting to help his friend, the yellow rodent decided that he, too, will help his friend. He ran out of the cave but stopped as soon as it got out as it noticed that the area was unfamiliar. He tilted his head a bit and walked a bit more. It turned its head side to side and then slowly realized that it was a totally unknown area, different than the place he knew. He gave a worried face but then changed to a determined countenance, as his top priority was not to gawk at the foreign area but to help Satoshi no matter what.

With that, Pikachu ran, looking for help, no matter if the help was either human or pokemon. Satoshi is a valuable friend to Pikachu and he will not let him die.


	2. Axew

**Chapter 2: Axew**

**-The First Future Era, Year 510 A.W.-**

* * *

"...and so, Princess Haruka of the Touka Kingdom was slain at the hands of the Aura Hunters once she returned to her kingdom. Her death caused the start of many tragedies. The ultimate tragedy was the downfall of the Aura Guardians and victory of the Aura Hunters. To this day, the hunt for aura continues. Although the Aura Hunters were prevalent figures throughout history, no one knows their real motives to this day. Why do they hunt for aura? What do they plan to do? The world may never know."

A young man closed the book he was reading aloud from. He flashes a smile toward the children in front of him. "Now, class, your homework assignment is to read the next chapter of the history book. We'll have a quiz for this chapter and the next chapter three days from now."

Young children started to groan as they started to pack up their books. The bell started to ring and the children all scurried out of the classroom. As all of the children were no longer in sight, the young man let out a sigh and then sat down on his chair. He was a young man of unknown age but looked no less than a teenager. He had green hair that was styled. He was of lanky build but his good looks still radiated despite his build.

"Why do the Aura Hunters hunt for aura? I don't really care for stuff like that. I don't know how many years it has been but as long as I can remember, the Aura Hunters have been the government of this world. Every region has an Aura Hunter faction and anyone who opposes them will be killed. I have to be careful and keep my opinions and thoughts to myself. Even though I hate them, I don't want to die."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The young man turned to see who the guest was. She was a beautiful bespectacled woman with long dark hair with her bangs clipped to the left with a pink flower hairpin. Her attire mainly consisted of a long lab coat that ends past her knees, almost resembling a dress and pink flat-soled shoes.

"Dr. Fennel…"

"Sorry for making you fill in for me, Cilan. I can get quite busy with my research."

"It's fine." Cilan's job wasn't a teacher. His job was actually a chef and a waiter. He owned a restaurant where he worked both a Gym Leader and a chef with his brothers.

"I hear about your popularity with the kids. Maybe you should work at the school full-time."

"I'm not interested in teaching." His green eyes gazed at the clock. He proceeded to get up from his seat. "If you'll excuse me, it's my turn to buy ingredients."

"Alright then. I'll be speaking to the principal so I'll see you later."

"Alright. Have a good day."

He exited the school building and headed for the market. He eyed the environment around him. People were lively. Families were together with their Pokemon. Trainers were chatting and battling. It was a peaceful city where he lives in. However, the happiness was only a farce. Deep in Striaton City resided a tall building where Aura Hunters govern the town. The Aura Hunters were a group of people who hunt for aura and will do anything to get their hands on high amounts of aura. No one knew why the organization thirsts for aura. However, because of their greed, they eventually captured the whole world and make each city and town under their watch. Leaving and entering other towns were hard tasks and can only be done with a permit that people must sign before leaving or entering and they must pay a ridiculously high fee as well.

"How nice it would be to travel the world and discover new things."

His role as a Gym Leader prevented him from leaving his home due to both fear and responsibility. Because Cilan has an affinity for trying new things, he eventually became a Pokemon Connoisseur, a job where a person evaluates the bond between Trainer and Pokemon. He would usually evaluate the bond between a challenger and his or her Pokemon.

After grabbing some groceries, he walked back to where his home was. He wondered how many challengers came and how many wins or losses his brothers had while he was away. A few minutes later, he found himself in front of a large restaurant. This restaurant is both a tourist attraction and a place for Gym Battles. Striation City's Gym is very unique for there are three Gym Leaders—Fire, Grass and Water. Trainers with official Unova starter pokemon often battle the leader with the type that is weaker to the Gym Leader's. For example, Cilan is a Grass specialist thus he would fight challengers who would start with the Unova region water starter, Oshawott, or with someone who wishes to challenge him. Also, like most gym leaders, he doesn't hold back, no matter how inexperienced the trainer is.

Suddenly, he stepped on something that wasn't the flat ground and something started to scream. He peered over to see what he stepped on and saw a strange pokemon whining about the wound on its tail. Cilan placed the grocery on the ground and apologized to it. "Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Taking a deeper look at the pokemon, he noticed its tusks. His eyes started to sparkle.

"Wow, this is an Axew! They're so rare!"

His sharp eyes as a Connoisseur made him realize that the Axew he was holding belonged to a Trainer and that the Axew seemed to be in distress.

"What is wrong?" asked Cilan.

Axew released itself from Cilan's grip and tugged hand. He knew from its gesture that it was trying to take him somewhere. He theorized that where the Axew wanted to go was the source of its distress.

"Lead the way."

* * *

He followed the Axew towards the city's fountain. He saw a kid with his mother pointing to someone flat on the ground.

"Mommy, what's wrong with that girl?"

"Sweetie, it's not nice to point. She's probably sleeping."

They walked away. Cilan gazed upon the girl's back profile. She had long dark purple hair styled in an unusual fashion consisting of a ponytail and pigtails. She wore a cream colored shirt with pink hems and also wore a pink skirt with white leggings. He also saw that the girl had tan skin from seeing her hand and her legs.

Axew ran towards her. She must be its trainer. Axew stared at Cilan with sad eyes. This made Cilan wonder if the girl was dead. Although afraid, he reached a hand out and shook her.

"Are you okay, young lady?"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a stomach rumbling. It wasn't his, so he assumed it belonged to her.

_So she's not dead…_ he thought as he shook her again. "Are you okay?"

"…gry…"

"Huh?"

The girl removed her face from the grass. She had large brown eyes and had a cute appearance in general. "I'm hungry!" She yelled those words with an exhausted countenance.

Cilan had never seen this girl before. He wondered where she came from. His thoughts were interrupted once the girl started to yell with a high-pitched voice.

"What is with cities and their concept of using money to pay for food? Why aren't there any fruits in these lame trees? Why is the world so cruel?"

"Um…"

The girl noticed Cilan. "Who are you?" she asked with caution.

"I'm Cilan. I run a restaurant near the fountain."

The word "restaurant" made the girl drool. "Food…"

She was an interesting girl. Her actions made him chuckle. "If you want, I could make you something."

The smile she had turned into a frown. "I have no money, though."

"Since it's my family's restaurant, I'll let you eat for free."

The word "free" made the girl very ecstatic. She jumped up onto her feet. "Take me to your restaurant!"

"Alright…um…"

"Oh, silly me. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Iris!" She flashed a very bright smile to match the sudden cheerful personality she was showing.

Cilan noticed Axew jumping into her hair. He was quite amazed how she was able to lift that much weight with her thin body.

"I'm Cilan."

Like he promised, Cilan took Iris to his family's restaurant where Cilan's brothers Chili and Cress greeted her. What surprised Iris was the most was how these brothers looked nothing alike in both genetics and in personalities. Chili had red hair and eyes and had a bit of a fiery personality while Cress had blue hair with his bangs draping over one of his blue eyes. Cress was calm like a lake.

"Are you sure you three are brothers? You sure don't look alike."

"We definitely are brothers!" yelled Chili with a loud voice fitting of his personality and appearance. "We all have the same parents and were born on the same day!"

"DNA is fascinating."

Axew nodded in agreement.

Cilan pulled out a chair. "Please sit here and we'll make you your food."

Cress handed her a menu. "Although we're both a Gym and a restaurant, we can't turn down hungry customers like you especially if the hungry customers are charming young ladies like you."

Iris blushed at the compliment. She grabbed the menu and started to look through it. There were many things she wanted to eat. She ordered a lot of dishes, five in total, which surprised all three brothers. Since they did not want to disappoint Iris, they ran to the kitchen and started cooking the orders Iris wanted.

After hearing her stomach rumbling for a few minutes, Cilan came out with one of her orders, fruit salad. She ate it slowly and shared some of the fruit with Axew. Seeing Iris satisfied, Cilan ran back to the kitchen to cook more. Chili then came out with her pasta. Cress was the next to come out with her sandwiches. Chili came out again with her fried rice. Finally, Cilan came out with the last food she ordered: hamburger.

After eating all five dishes, her stomach was now satisfied. "I'm alive!" she yelled. "I haven't eaten anything in two days so I thought I was going to die of starvation!"

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed our food," Cilan said with a smile.

"Of course she enjoyed our food!" yelled Chili. "We make the best food in the city!"

"That I agree," replied Cress.

After Iris wiped her lips, Cilan sat down across from her and decided to ask, "Where are you from? You don't look like someone who lives in Striaton." He asked her this question since he had been curious about Iris ever since he encountered her a while ago. Axews were rare in the southeastern portion of the Unova region. For someone to own such a rare Pokemon meant that he or she did not live around these parts.

Chili and Cress were a bit confused on why their brother was asking her such a question.

"I'm from a village near Opelucid City."

"Village near Opelucid City…? Why would someone from all the way up north come to Striaton?"

"Well, I was trying to get to Castelia City but I got lost."

"Why are you trying to go to Castelia City?" asked Cress.

"I need to take the ferry to the Sinnoh region."

"Well, if you want to take a ferry, it's probably not a good idea it's hard to leave the city with the Aura Hunters in control."

"That's the reason I want to go to the Sinnoh region! I know a way to rid the world of the Aura Hunters!"

The three brothers were intrigued. Chili asked, "How is it possible to rid the world of the Aura Hunters? They've been in total control since five hundred years ago."

"It's possible! In Sinnoh, there's a Dragon Pokemon of space told in legends."

Cilan was intrigued. He asked, "Do you mean Dialga? I've heard about it in a book."

"Yes! Apparently, if you go to a place called Mt. Coronet, you can meet Dialga there! I want to ask Dialga to take me back five hundred years in the past where the Aura Hunters reigned supreme! If we destroy the organization from back then, then the future will change!"

"That sounds nice and all, but it's really impossible to leave this city," said Chili. "We have to get a permit which is ridiculously expensive."

"How much are the permits?"

"One million Pokedollars."

Iris was shocked. "That's ridiculous! How can the Aura Hunters charge that much money?"

"It's because of oppression," replied Cress. "Every time civilians would rebel, they would increase the fees."

"Well, is there some other way to leave the city?"

"I've heard of some Trainers trying to challenge the Aura Hunters of this city. I heard that the admin has a super strong Pokemon that many would find hard to defeat."

"Aura Hunter admin…" Iris smiled. "I guess I would have to go talk to him."

The brothers were shocked. They all yelled, "You can't!"

Iris pouted. "Why not?"

"They're extremely dangerous!"

"If defeating them is the only way to leave this city, then that's what I'll do!"

She got up from her seat and scurried off. "Thanks for the food!"

She was no longer in sight. The three brothers sighed due to exhaustion.

"She didn't pay," muttered Cress.

"I did say she could eat for free," replied Cilan.

"We shouldn't be moping around!" yelled Chili. "We should be going after her!"

"Battles aren't our strong suit. Anyways, how would our Pokemon defeat the admin's Pokemon?"

"Well, if you don't want that girl to be in danger, then we brothers must do our best to help her!"

He grabbed Cress and Cilan's wrists and dragged them out of the restaurant. He flipped the sign that read "open" to "closed" and then, they chased after Iris.

* * *

**A/N: Hello. I'm alive.**

**I'm sorry for not updating in the past six months. I've been busy with school and my original story. I've actually got writer's block for that original story so I'll stick with fanfiction and short stories for now.**

**I hope you guys weren't disappointed with this chapter since it does not focus on Satoshi (Ash). I've trying to incorporate that there are three sides to this story. The third side of the story, the Kalos region travelling companions, won't be shown until MUCH later. **

**This chapter was planned to be much longer but I need some ideas on who to put as the Aura Hunter admin. Well, next chapter will focus on Satoshi (Ash) and Dawn because I need to write down ideas for Cilan's part of the story. I promise that the next chapter will come by the end of December or around the first week of January.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
